Extreme Rainbow
Extreme Rainbow (エキストリームレインボー Ekisutorīmu Reinbō?) is the fifth group attack performed by Cure Miracle, Cure Magical and Cure Felice from the Maho Girls Pretty Cure! series. It is first used in episode 31 and it requires the Rainbow Carriage and the Linkle Stone Alexandrite and the Cures must be in their Alexandrite Style forms. Description Before the attack, the Cures are seen in their half-transformation and shout "Cure Up・RaPaPa!" as they release their respective symbols into the air: a heart for Miracle, a star for Magical and a flower for Felice. They then combine and become the Linkle Stone Alexandrite. It inserts itself onto Mofurun's bow and Miracle and Magical grab her paws. They then hold their hands out for Felice as an "A" is drawn on the Linkle Smartbook. Then, they transform into their Alexandrite Style and strike their pose. The attack begins with the Rainbow Carriage appearing as Mofurun floats down on top of it. A tiny horse appears and grows wings, causing the carriage to fly towards the Cures. They say their respective parts of the incantation and when they finish, Mofurun floats away and the carriage opens. A gray circle with the pentagram appears when the 12 Linkle Stones appear and appear to merge with the circle, causing it to turn gold with rainbow-colored spheres around it. The Precious Bracelet on top of the carriage turns into three lights shaped like a heart, a star and a flower respectively and launches themselves on to the Cures' right wrists. They then take turns waving their hands around their own circle as it lights up and plays music. They let their arms down as the three circles merge into a larger one. As their bracelets glow, they say the second part of the incantation as they clench their right hands into fists. The circle then becomes fully rainbow-colored as the target approaches them. The circle then props up and becomes an even bigger version of that spell circle. The Cures then shout the rest of the incantation as a rainbow-colored beam is fired at the target. They say the rest of it as the target is purified and a rainbow arch appears in the sky. Incantation Japanese All: 魔法つかいプリキュア！オーバー・ザ・レインボー！ Miracle: めぐりあう奇跡よ！ Magical: つながる魔法よ！ Felice: はぐくまれし幸せよ！ All: いま、私たちの手に！プレシャスブレス！ All: フル・フル・フルフルリンクル！ All: プリキュア・エクストリーム・レインボー！ All: キュアップ・ ラパパ！ All: 虹にかなたに！ Miracle: とびっきりの奇跡を！ Magical: 全てを照らす魔法を！ Felice: そして、暖かな幸せを！ All: 今、私達の手で！ All: フル、フル、フルフルリンクル！ All: プリキュア！　エクストリームレインボー！ All: サンサンジュエリーレ！ Romaji All: Mahō Tsukai Purikyua! Ōbā・Za・Reinbō! Miracle: Meguriau kiseki yo! Magical: Tsunagaru mahō yo! Felice: Hagukumareshi shiawase yo! All: Ima, watashitachi no te ni! Pureshasu Buresu! All: Furu・furu・furu furu rinkuru! All: Purikyua・Ekusutorīmu・Reinbō! All: Kyuappu・ RaPaPa! All: Niji no kanata ni! Miracle: Tobikkiri no kiseki wo! Magical: Subete wo terasu mahō wo! Felice: Soshite, atatakana shiawase wo! All: Ima, watashitachi no te de! All: Furu, furu, furufuru rinkuru! All: Purikyua! Ekusutorīmu Reinbō! All: San san juerīre! English All: Maho Girls Pretty Cure! Over・The・Rainbow! Miracle: Oh fortunate miracles! Magical: Oh connecting magic! Felice: Oh nurturing happiness! All: Now, come to our hands, Precious Brace! All: Full・Full・Full Full Linkle! All: Pretty Cure・Extreme・Rainbow! All: Cure Up・ RaPaPa! All: Over the Rainbow! Miracle: Oh extraordinary miracles! Magical: Allow magic to illuminate everything! Felice: And, spread warm happiness! All: Now, with our own hands! All: Full, Full, Full Full Linkle! All: Pretty Cure! Extreme Rainbow! All: Sun Sun Jewelryle! Trivia *It is the third attack to have the word extreme in its name, preceded by Extreme Luminario and Extreme Luminario Max. *It is the eleventh attack to have the word rainbow in its name, preceded by Rainbow Therapy, Rainbow Storm, Rainbow Rose Explosion, Rainbow Jewel Solution, Rainbow Healing, Rainbow Burst, Royal Rainbow Burst, Ultra Rainbow Burst, Miracle Rainbow Burst, and Rainbow Tornado. *This is the first group attack to feature Cure Felice. *This is the first group attack in the franchise where there is singing in the background. *This is the fourth attack that uses a pegasus, preceded by Rainbow Burst, Royal Rainbow Burst, and Ultra Rainbow Burst. *From its debut to episode 44, Miracle's ring during the "Full・Full・Full Full Linkle!" part is missing. This was corrected in episode 45. Category:Maho Girls Pretty Cure! Category:Maho Girls Pretty Cure! Attack Category:Attack Category:Group Attack Category:Power